


My Christmas Present

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Wonkyu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: A Little boy sends a letter to Santa Claus asking for a boyfriend for his dad. Santa then sends the elf Siwon who had lost his joy and was immersed in a deep sadness. He has the mission to find a boyfriend for Kyuhyun but he ends up falling in love with the beautiful young dad. Will he be able to complete his mission?





	My Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I see WonKyu everywhere I read, watch and listen so I always feel inspired by my favorite OTP. I dedicate this long oneshot to all my readers for Christmas (yeah...that´s in December but I´m not going to update for that day. As you can notice I posted a lot of stories today since I´m gonna disappear for months)  
Enjoy and drop me a comment or two, I read them ALL.

_Dear Santa:_  
_ Thanks for the presents from last Christmas. My dad always says that I must thank you. I believe in you. I know you are for real. That´s why this Christmas, I don´t want another present, I just want another dad._  
_ My dad is so alone since my other dad Sungmin died, and I want to see him happy again. He doesn´t smile anymore. I miss my old dad. Please, I want you to find a boyfriend for my dad. I want to see him happy again._  
_ I want that present for this year. I have behaved very well. Please Santa find a boyfriend for my dad. I trust you. Can´t wait to see his face that Christmas morning._  
_ Merry Christmas!_  
_ With love,_  
_ Suho_  
“This boy is so sweet” – Santa said with a smile on his face after Reading Suho´s letter.  
“Who can I send to complete this mission to? Only three weeks are remaining for Christmas. I need someone very dedicated and fast. I want Suho to have his present for Christmas Eve” – he added.  
Santa looked through his window at all the elves who were working happily in his huge toys Factory. All of them were working with big smiles on their faces but only one of them seemed to be sad and not smiling.  
“Yes. It must be him – Santa said watching the only man who could fulfill the mission – he needs to believe in Christmas again. He is perfect for this mission. Besides, I want to see him smile again”  
His elf Siwon didn´t smile since a long time ago. He had lost his happiness and his eyes only reflected sadness. Maybe spending some time in the city might make him find some happiness again.  
Santa himself walked towards the elf Siwon and talked about his mission. He explained all the details especially the one that he should appear like a human all the time there in the city. He had a limited time to find a boyfriend for Kyuhyun. So Santa commanded him to go there immediately…and that is what Siwon did without hesitation.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun woke up very early to go to work. Just working made him forget in some way the pain he still had in his heart because of the loss of his husband Sungmin.  
It had spent almost a year and he couldn´t get over it yet. Just his son Suho was his strength for living every day. If it were not by him, he would give in the pain forever.  
He didn´t realize when he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. It was painful…still.  
He stood up from bed and wiped his tears. He needed to take a shower and go on with his life…for his precious son. A small smile appeared on his face thinking about his son.  
He hurried up with the shower because he needed to prepare the breakfast for Suho and take him to school.  
He walked to his son´s bedroom and woke him up.  
“Come on, little sleepyhead…go to take a shower while I prepare breakfast for you”  
Suho yawned and opened his sleepy eyes, smiling when he saw his dad´s small smile.  
“Yes, Sir!” – Suho replied still yawning.  
He walked to the shower rubbing his sleepy eyes while Kyuhyun went to the kitchen.  
Kyuhyun made some pancakes with syrup and fruit salad for his son Suho. He loved to eat that for breakfast.  
After the great breakfast together, Kyuhyun took his son to school.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun looked at his watch and realized that still two hours were remaining for going for Suho at school. He felt like walking for a while and take some fresh air. So he went to a park that was near his house. It would be a good idea to sit on a bench and watch the people and kids playing with snow balls.  
It was such a great view. He also wished to be with Suho right now.  
“Hello”  
Kyuhyun startled when he saw the figure of an old man breaking his tranquility. He didn´t want to face him so he turned on the other side. He didn´t want a man seated by him. He wanted to be alone.  
“Hello” - he replied faking a polite voice but he was not looking at the man.  
“I have never seen you around here. Do you come often?” – the man asked with a flirting tone, getting closer to him.  
Kyuhyun thought that the man was flirting with him using that typical phrase to start a conversation. He turned around to face the man and realized that the man was licking his lips about to jump over him. He scared and tried to stand up immediately. He needed to run away from the old man who tried to get close to him at any cost.  
“No. I don´t. I´m just waiting for someone” – Kyuhyun replied with a lie trying to get rid of the insisting man. He was walking away when the man grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
Kyuhyun could see how the man was almost devouring him with the eyes, making him gulp terrified. He needed some help urgently.  
“That´s a lie. I have seen you here since a half an hour ago” – the man said smirking and pushing Kyuhyun´s body against him.  
“Let me go!!!! Help!!” – Kyuhyun screamed but nobody seemed to hear him.  
Suddenly when he thought that everything was lost, the old man started to curse and freed his wrist.  
He couldn´t believe it. A little dog had saved him! The doggy was peeing over the old man´s pants. That made the man jump and walk away disgusted. Some people now noticed the action by the doggy and started to laugh. Kyuhyun looked at the people and even kids laughing and suddenly he met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen before. Those eyes were shining with a special bright. He was the only person who was not laughing but he had an evil little smile on his face.  
He focused on the doggy that was pulling his jeans and caressed his fur but when he searched those beautiful eyes again, the man had disappeared.  
He pouted and walked home. For the first time since a long time ago he felt captivated by a pair of beautiful eyes.  
He didn´t realize that he was smiling all the time while he walked home. How he wished he could see that man again…  
oOo  
Siwon couldn´t help but laugh for the first time when he thought about the incident in the park.  
Santa commanded him not to use his magic, only if it were strictly necessary. But that old man was stalking and teasing Suho´s dad so just one snap of his fingers was enough to make the doggy pee the man´s leg. It had been very funny and that made him feel distracted for the first time in years. Maybe Santa was right to give him this mission. Maybe this is what he needed to feel good.  
He was overwhelmed with the power of his magic. With another snap of his fingers he had rented the house next to Kyuhyun´s house. He needed to be near in order not to lose details with his mission. But first, he had to figure out what kind of man Kyuhyun liked. How could he know that? It would be hard but he needed to do it soon in order to come back home.  
He entered his new house and looked around. The world of humans was strange but he needed to get used to it. He would just spend this Christmas here and then he would return to his house in the North Pole.  
He was drinking a cup of hot chocolate when Kyuhyun´s image came to his mind. He still could remember his chocolate eyes shining when he met his eyes. Why was he thinking about that? He shouldn´t do it.  
Focus on the mission, Siwon…just that he repeated to himself.  
oOo  
After three days, Siwon hadn´t advanced too much in the mission. He was now at a Mall watching Kyuhyun and Suho going shopping.  
Kyuhyun was buying a new shirt and the salesman who was with him seemed to be very interested in Kyuhyun. Siwon worried because he needed to know the man´s intentions first in order to help Kyuhyun with his new boyfriend. He didn´t explain why he felt a pain in his heart when he saw Kyuhyun with that man…  
Siwon took a blue shirt while he continued watching Kyuhyun from afar. He thought it would a nice idea to buy a shirt for him too after all.  
Suddenly a little boy appeared in front of him.  
“Do you like my dad?”  
Siwon startled and dropped the shirt on the floor. He turned around to see the kid and realized that was Suho who was smiling at him sweetly.  
“What?” – he asked while he lifted the shirt from the floor.  
The kid was studying his reactions.  
“You like my dad, right?”  
“I…”  
“You do! You have watched him since we entered the shop!” – Suho said with determination and giving him a smile.  
Oh holy reindeers! He was in trouble! Was he being so obvious in watching Kyuhyun?  
“…”  
“I´m Suho and that is my dad Kyuhyun” – Suho said to break the silence. Siwon seemed to be nervous but he couldn´t help but smile when he caught him watching his dad.  
“I´m Siwon. Nice to meet you, Suho” – Siwon finally spoke.  
Suho smiled and Siwon could realize that he had the same beautiful smile than his dad even though Kyuhyun didn´t show it often.  
“You haven´t answered my question”  
“Eh?”  
“Do you like my dad?” – the kid insisted.  
This time Siwon was trapped. Did he really like Kyuhyun?  
“Y-yes” – Siwon answered shyly. He didn´t want to admit it. He couldn´t allow that kind of feelings. He had a mission to fulfill but he doesn´t know why he answered like that.  
Suho smiled widely.  
“Suho?!”  
Both turned around to see Kyuhyun who was walking towards them. The salesman who was with him earlier had disappeared. Siwon froze with the beautiful chocolate eyes from Kyuhyun. The young dad was very beautiful. It was the first time he had noticed that.  
“Hi, dad. This is my friend Siwon” – Suho said introducing Siwon to his dad, smiling widely.  
Siwon widened his eyes and looked at the kid. Why did Suho trust him like this? His friend? Then he focused on Kyuhyun again and could realize that the young dad was really attractive. His chocolate eyes were even more beautiful from near. Why hadn´t he realized before about how attractive Kyuhyun was? He felt a strange feeling in his stomach like butterflies flying inside. After all it was the first time he had Kyuhyun so close.  
What is happening to me?  
oOo

Kyuhyun smiled when he saw those beautiful eyes again. He recognized the man immediately. He was the man from the park. What was he doing with Suho? What a wonderful coincidence! Kyuhyun had dedicated a lot of his time thinking about those beautiful eyes that captivated him in the park. And now that he has the man in front of him, he can´t stop smiling. He doesn´t know why but he feels like doing it. His memories didn´t compare with the reality of the man: he was the most handsome and attractive man he has ever seen before, and even tall, with good body and black hair.  
What´s happening to me?  
For a while he seemed to be in a trance. He was speechless.  
“Dad?...Are you ok?...This is my friend Siwon”  
Suho´s voice brought him to the reality so Kyuhyun cleared his throat and focused on the handsome man.  
“Y-yes…Hello, my name is Cho Kyuhyun” – he said and spread his hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Kyuhyun. I´m Choi Siwon” – the sexy man said holding the young dad´s hand for a warm handshake.  
The electricity that both felt running through their bodies made them startle so both broke the handshake. The dimpled smile that Siwon gave him made Kyuhyun´s heart skip like crazy. What the hell is happening to me? Nobody had affected me like this before not even Sungmin… he didn´t feel good thinking like this for another man…it felt like cheating on him…  
He looked at his son who was holding Siwon´s hand as if they were the best friends. Suho didn´t trust anybody but now he was even smiling at a strange man! Unbelievable…they looked good together…  
Siwon was making him feel something that he never felt before…and that was scaring him.  
“Siwon, Can you accompany my dad and me for shopping? Pleaseeeee” – Suho said with an insisting tone that made Siwon smile widely.  
Kyuhyun blushed and he didn´t know if he had to correct his son or thank him for inviting him…he also wanted to spend more time with the sexy man.  
“I´d love it. I will pay for this shirt and I´m free to go with you two” – Siwon said smiling and Kyuhyun nodded vigorously smiling at him back.  
“Excellent!!! Then we all can go to drink hot chocolate and eat marshmallows!!” – Suho exclaimed excited with the idea.  
Suho jumped over Siwon and hugged him tight. Kyuhyun couldn´t feel jealous of his own son.  
The three of them had a wonderful afternoon going shopping from shop to shop. Suho placed in the middle of them holding their hands. The three looked a real family. Suho was very talkative with Siwon and the latter listened to all that his son said with patience. Siwon seemed to like his son too and both get on well with each other.  
Kyuhyun couldn´t believe that he smiled all the time being by Siwon´s side. He felt so good after a long time suffering Sungmin´s loss. Every minute he felt more and more captivated with Siwon.  
Without realizing, his heart was starting to heal…  
oOo  
Siwon was really happy. He couldn´t stop smiling. Spend the afternoon in the mall with Kyuhyun and Suho had been the most wonderful experience in his life. He never felt like this working for Santa.  
He could still remember Kyuhyun and Suho´s faces when they discovered that he lived next door.  
One week has gone by since then, now Siwon spends most of his time in Kyuhyun´s house.  
It was painful to search a boyfriend for Kyuhyun. What could he do? This was his mission, he knew about it but it was hard to do it now that he was starting to feel special feelings towards Kyuhyun.  
He saw his pointy ears through the mirror and snapped a spell on them. He needed to look like a human. And that was his problem. He was not a human, he was an elf with pointy ears. He would never have a life with Kyuhyun…that´s why he avoided to be alone with Kyuhyun, he always had Suho with them. Kyuhyun made him lose control over his own feelings.  
He has discovered that he liked Kyuhyun just three days ago. He has never felt attracted by anybody before so having Kyuhyun smiling at him with the sweetest smile made him forget his mission. He was starting to love Kyuhyun. And that was not right.  
The doorbell on his door made him startle so he opened the door and saw a very hot Kyuhyun holding Suho´s hand.  
“Siwon!!” – Suho exclaimed happy and jumped over Siwon´s arms. The latter hugged him tight in the air.  
“How is my little elf, ready for helping Santa?” – Siwon said remembering that Kyuhyun had invited him to see Suho´s Christmas play at school.  
He put Suho down on the floor and focused on the smiley and hot Kyuhyun.  
“Hi” – he said smiling at him back.  
“Hi” – Kyuhyun answered feeling his heart jumping from his chest.  
The three of them walked to Kyuhyun´s car holding hands. Siwon didn´t know what to do now. He had only nine days to find a boyfriend for Kyuhyun and complete his mission and then come back home.  
What should he do?  
oOo  
Kyuhyun sighed remembering how good he had spent his time with Siwon in Suho´s play and even the next day when they went to the zoo. They looked like a real family and his son loved Siwon as his own dad too.  
Siwon was the most captivating man he has ever met in his life. All about Siwon was captivating. Every time he saw Siwon, his heart skipped like crazy. Even the sexual tension between them had increased. Kyuhyun could see in Siwon´s eyes how much he wanted him, the same way he wanted Siwon. Then why hadn´t Siwon made any move on him yet? He didn´t explain why Siwon tried to suppress his feelings and avoided to be alone with him. He wanted to be alone with him desperately and tried to do other things with him because the man had him completely in love.  
Kyuhyun had obsessed with Siwon and even in his dreams, all of them wet dreams, he could feel the man´s presence over him.  
Remembering Sungmin was not painful anymore. He had gone to the cemetery and said goodbye to him definitely. He wanted to be happy again with Siwon. He knew he could be happy but only with him because he had fallen for him as he has never done it before not even with Sungmin.  
Laughter from the living room took him there and smiled widely when he saw his son playing video games with Siwon. They get along well with each other. How he wished he could be with Siwon and his son forever…like this.  
“Dad! Come to play with us!”  
“I really need a break!” – Siwon said staring at Kyuhyun with lustful eyes.  
Fuck! Siwon´s gaze was going to kill him of a spontaneous combustion. His eyes were full with desire.  
He nodded and walked to Siwon who was giving him the joystick. The slight touch of their fingers sent shivers down their spines and made them froze in their glances. The connection between them was intense.  
They were too close feeling their breath in their faces. Kyuhyun got even closer and stared at those tempting lips that were driving him crazy. Then he lifted his gaze and met the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen before.  
Suddenly, the joystick fell down on the floor and their mouths crashed into a passionate kiss. Hot and desire were mixed in every movement of their lips. Kyuhyun moaned and tightened more against Siwon´s body and slid his fingers in the sexy man´s hair deepening the kiss. He has forgotten how good was kissing. Siwon´s mouth was the best and the sweetest. Their tongues mixed making them moan in ecstasy. Siwon´s hands were roaming his back sending shivers down his spine.  
Their kiss was sweet, passionate, and hungry. All their emotions that both were suppressing till now, were expressed with every kiss. They kissed over and over again forgotten the time and Suho´s presence in the place.  
After what it seemed an eternity, they broke the magic kiss because of the lack of air in their lungs. Both were panting and trying to breathe normally.  
Kyuhyun´s cock was painful inside his pants and even more when he met Siwon´s eyes with his dilated pupils, messy hair and blushed. It was the most perfect view. Siwon was beautiful like that… Kyuhyun caressed Siwon´s cheek and the man closed his eyes for the romantic touch. Both of them were smiling at each other sweetly, both with swollen lips.  
“Are you two lovers?” – Suho asked with a happy voice.  
Siwon looked at Suho and felt ashamed, moving aside from Kyuhyun.  
Fuck! Kyuhyun had kissed Siwon like a crazy in front of his son and the kiss was not an innocent one.  
“I…I have t-to go...” – Siwon said in panic all of a sudden and exited the house.  
“So… you are not lovers?” – Suho asked again.  
“I don´t know…” – Kyuhyun said in frustration.  
Kyuhyun was scared. When he thought that Siwon had accepted his feelings, the sexy man leaves and runs away from him.  
He was confused.  
He licked his swollen lips tasting Siwon. He had fallen deeply for Siwon. He had struggled with that but it was inevitable. If Siwon thought that for running away he would get rid of him, he was very wrong because he wouldn´t give up with Siwon. He would fight for being with him.  
oOo  
Siwon ran away to the park where he had seen Kyuhyun for the first time. His lips were swollen by the intense kiss shared with Kyuhyun. He was dying of desire while he kissed him. The young dad had made him feel feelings that he has never felt before. He wanted him with desperation!! That kiss has been the most overwhelming experience he has ever had in his elf life. For Saint Reindeers! He was in love!...in love with Kyuhyun…  
He knew he has failed in his mission. He opened his jacket and took out a crystal ball that Santa had given to him. The ball was a way to communicate with Santa and also a way to come back home but he was not willing to go home now. It´s right he failed in his mission but he wanted to stay till Christmas in order to enjoy Kyuhyun´s love and the feeling of having a family living as a human.  
He closed his eyes and remembered every kiss with Kyuhyun, how their tongues danced erotically and how their bodies shook with desire feeling their erections growing bigger with every second of their passionate kisses.  
He stood up and ran towards Kyuhyun´s house again. He hadn´t behaved well before, not answering Suho´s question. He needed to tell Kyuhyun that he loved him.  
He rang the doorbell and when Kyuhyun opened the door, his words didn´t come up, instead of that, he jumped over Kyuhyun and devoured his mouth with hunger. Kyuhyun slid his fingers in Siwon´s hair again deepening the kiss. Both moaned loud in their mouths feeling their erections rub slowly over the clothes. That was too erotic…intoxicating…captivating…  
Soon their kiss turned into slow and sweet, pecking their lips for the last time till they separated just an inch to meet their eyes.  
Siwon smiled and caressed Kyuhyun´s cheek softly.  
“Sweet and beautiful Kyuhyun…you have made me feel things that I have never felt before – he caressed he curve of Kyuhyun´s swollen and plump lips – I don´t want to be separated from you or Suho. You two are my family now – then he placed Kyuhyun´s hand over his chest – my heart aches when I´m not with you…I…I love you, Kyuhyun”  
Kyuhyun smiled widely but suddenly Siwon´s magic surrounded them and colorful sparkles were shining around. The color of Siwon´s eyes changed and some pointy ears appeared. The spell that made him look like a human had broken.  
Soon Kyuhyun´s smile disappeared and the confusion and fear appeared in his eyes.  
Seeing Kyuhyun walking back destroyed Siwon´s heart.  
He couldn´t believe that looking like an elf, would make the love of his life go away. Maybe he shouldn´t have confessed his feelings after all. Humans feared the unknown. Pretending to be a human these weeks, didn´t turn him into one of them.  
Kyuhyun´s fear and somehow rejection had broken his heart, his elf appearance had terrified him. He couldn´t bear it anymore. He wiped the single tear that was rolling down his cheek and took out the crystal ball inside his jacket. He needed to come back home. There was no reason to stay here anymore.  
He watched Kyuhyun for the last time who continued staring at him with terror and said:  
“Goodbye”  
He shook the crystal ball and pronounced one word before disappearing from the place and leaving Kyuhyun alone and confused.  
“Home”  
oOo  
“Home”  
Kyuhyun heard that word from Siwon and then he disappeared. He had been speechless and frozen for a while seeing Siwon changing. He couldn´t say anything at that moment but he could see the sadness and pain in Siwon´s eyes.  
He reacted and ran to the place where Siwon was and collapsed on his knees. His tears were rolling down his cheeks and he hadn´t realized about it. What had he done? He had hurt the love of his life with his reaction…he had been a fool. The man he loved has confessed his feelings in the sweetest way but when he saw him changing he had walked back. He knew that Siwon would never hurt him but even like that he moved away from him.  
Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!  
Where had Siwon gone to?  
Home  
Suddenly that word from Siwon came to his mind again and he ran to Siwon´s house. He searched everywhere for him but he had disappeared completely.  
He fell on his knees and cried with desperation.  
“Siwon!...Siwon!” – he screamed between sobs.  
oOo  
“Where is Siwon, dad?” – Suho asked after seeing his dad coming from Siwon´s house sad and with tears in his eyes.  
“He has gone”  
“Why?”  
“Because I saw something that scared me and I moved away from him. I hurt him and he left”  
Suho wiped his dad´s tears and said:  
“So…you saw his pointy ears, right?”  
Kyuhyun widened his eyes in confusion.  
“D-did you know it?”  
Suho smiled and explained:  
“One week ago, after playing in the park. We were so tired that the three of us got asleep on the sofa. I wanted to go to the bathroom so I saw you two sleeping hugged. I knew you liked each other since then. That was the moment I saw Siwon´s real appearance, his pointy ears, his white and bright skin. Then I remembered my letter. He is an elf, dad. Santa sent him because I requested to him”  
An elf?  
Amazing!  
“So…Siwon is one of Santa´s elves?” – Kyuhyun asked still assimilating the truth.  
Suho nodded.  
Kyuhyun started to cry again.  
“I have lost him forever…it was my damn fault” – he said covering his face with his shaking hands. He was devastated.  
“I can write another letter to Santa asking him to bring him back” – Suho said cheering his dad up.  
oOo  
It was Christmas´eve.  
The house was perfectly decorated but there was not Christmas spirit. Everything was desolation and pain.  
Kyuhyun and Suho had been very optimistic and hopeful when they sent their letter to Santa one week ago but now with the time, Kyuhyun´s hopes had gone. Santa hadn´t replied and Siwon didn´t appear.  
He regretted every minute of his life having feeling fear that day when Siwon changed. He was a damn stupid and he would never forgive himself for that. He had hurt the man he loved deeply.  
He was crying on the sofa, feeling himself more miserable and exhausted than ever. He missed him so badly…every part of him.  
His life without him was an absolute agony.  
He felt empty.  
He looked at his watch. Two hours were remaining for Christmas. This would be the most miserable and painful Christmas in his life. He thought about Siwon and slowly he got asleep on the sofa beside the chimney…still having tears in his eyes.  
oOo  
Santa saw Kyuhyun sleeping on the sofa with a painful expression on his face. He slowly left the presents next to the Christmas tree and one special for him too. He also put a letter for him on the little table beside the chimney. He wanted to see his face when he saw it but he needed to deliver more presents around the world.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun startled when he heard a noise from the roof. He stayed paralyzed when he felt a warm body next to him. He turned around and felt his heart skipping like crazy with happiness again. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. He lifted his hand to make sure it wasn´t an illusion.  
“Siwon?” – he said between sobs.  
He watched those beautiful eyes that had captivated him since the moment he saw them and the most beautiful dimpled smile plastered on his handsome face.  
“Hello” – Siwon said smiling.  
Kyuhyun cried and hugged Siwon with all his strength. He had the man he loved with all his heart in his arms again…when he had lost the faith, the love of his life was hugging him back and looking at him with love and not with pain…it was a miracle!  
“I´m sorry…I´m so sorry – he said between sobs – I love you…I love you so much…don’t ever leave me again, please…I love you so much…so much”  
Siwon tightened the hug and kissed Kyuhyun´s hair.  
“I´m here now…for you…and forever. You and Suho are my family. I read your letter but I want to hear from you every word”  
“I love you…with every fiber of my being” – Kyuhyun repeated and Siwon closed his eyes feeling every word.  
“I love you too” – Siwon said lowering his head to meet Kyuhyun´s plump lips in a sweet kiss.  
Their kiss was soft and romantic leaving all their emotions in that kiss. After some minutes, both were resting on their foreheads smiling widely.  
“When did you come back?” – Kyuhyun asked all of a sudden.  
Siwon caressed his cheek and smiled.  
“Some minutes ago. My ex-boss brought me here”  
“Ex-boss?”  
“Santa. I´m not an elf anymore…I am human now…and I came back because I love you more than anything in this world”  
A human!  
That meant they can live a life together with Suho as a real family and growing old together.  
Kyuhyun jumped over Siwon and kissed him with hunger, devouring his mouth with lust. The desire between their bodies was unbearable.  
Kyuhyun broke the kiss after long minutes and stared at Siwon´s lustful eyes.  
“I want you” – he whispered with a broken voice full of desire.  
He took Siwon´s hand and walked him towards his bedroom.  
Kyuhyun closed the door of his room and showed Siwon the love and passion he felt for him in so many ways possible during that Christmas night.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun woke up happy next morning feeling Siwon´s warm body behind him with a possessive arm around his waist and his hard erection in his butts.  
He couldn´t believe all the naughty things they had done last night. It had been just amazing. Every touch, kiss and moan…everything had been an amazing experience with Siwon.  
It had been the best night of his life.  
He moved his hips and moaned. He needed to feel him again so as his hole was still lubed with Siwon´s semen, he lifted a leg and with his hand he helped to insert Siwon´s erected cock inside his awaiting hole.  
“Mmm…I love to feel the warmth of your tight ass…and I want more…more of you” – Siwon said between moans.  
He grabbed Kyuhyun´s hips and thrusted hard over and over again till satisfy their burning bodies. Kyuhyun groaned grabbing the sheets for support while Siwon fucked him hard from behind with an uncontrolled passion. Kyuhyun tilted his head and Siwon devoured his mouth with a hungry kiss.  
Siwon changed the angle of penetration hitting his sweet spot and making Kyuhyun groan loud.  
“Yes!...there…pleaseee…moreee”  
Shocks of electricity ran through their bodies and Kyuhyun exploded in the most intense orgasm spurting his semen on bed.  
Siwon thrusted a couple of times more and cummed hard inside Kyuhyun filling him with his hot semen.  
It took them several minutes to recover their breath.  
“I love you” – Kyuhyun whispered in Siwon´s neck.  
“I love you too” – Siwon replied kissing Kyuhyun´s head.  
They startled when they heard a voice coming from the hall.  
“Dad, we have Christmas´s presents!!”  
Siwon pulled out from Kyuhyun making him whine by the warm loss in his hole. Having Siwon´s cock buried inside him felt amazing. He wanted him inside all the time if he could, but they should go with Suho now.  
“Merry Christmas!” – Kyuhyun said kissing Siwon´s lips softly.  
“Merry Christmas!” – Siwon replied smiling tenderly.  
Both got dressed and walked downstairs holding hands.  
They smiled when they saw Suho opening his presents with a wide smile.  
“Dad! Siwon! Merry Christmas!” – he exclaimed with happiness and ran towards them hugging them tight.  
Siwon caressed Suho´s hair and asked:  
“Are you enjoying your presents?”  
“Yes! You! You are the present that I asked to Santa!!” – the kid said with happiness.  
“Yes?” – Kyuhyun asked while he kneeled by his son.  
“I wanted you to have a boyfriend who made you laugh. I missed you laughing, dad” – Suho explained shyly.  
Siwon also kneeled by them and hugged both. They were his family now, the most precious people in the world in his life.  
Suho broke the family hug and asked:  
“Are you two lovers now?”  
Siwon met Kyuhyun´s eyes and smiled.  
“Yes. We are lovers now” – Kyuhyun admitted shyly.  
Suho smiled widely again and then he gave a letter to Kyuhyun.  
“This is for you dad”  
Kyuhyun read the letter aloud:

_Dear Kyuhyun:_  
_ I hope you appreciate very much the present that your son asked for you this Christmas. As well as you needed Siwon to smile again and be happy, Siwon also needed you to bring his happiness back. Thanks for giving him the bright he had lost with the time._  
_ Be happy, and Merry Christmas!_  
_ Santa_  
Kyuhyun let his tears appear and roll down his cheeks feeling touched with the letter. Siwon wiped his tears with his thumbs and kissed his forehead softly.  
Siwon couldn´t stop smiling. He was sent to find a boyfriend for Kyuhyun but he never imagined that he would end up falling in love with him.  
Both had discovered a great love and all of that thanks to a letter to Santa.  
THE END


End file.
